The Cure to my Addictions
by ImmortalxBites
Summary: Three years ago, Bella's husband and two children died in a car crash, leaving Bella alone in the world. Today, shes still coping with her loss. Meeting new people hasn't worked for her lately, until a handsome bar owner steps in. All human, some OOC.
1. A Skeleton in the Closet

**Three years ago, Bella was married and had two children. Her husband and the two children died in a car crash, leaving Bella alone in the world. Today, she's still coping with her loss. Meeting new people hasn't worked for her lately, that is, until she finds herself chatting up an interesting bar owner. All human, some OOC.**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight. That goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

She walked down the same street every day; Mayfield Rd. As soon as she hit that dirt road at the park, her mind would always wander off to the same place. It wasn't normal; it had been three year since _his _death, and the death of her two children. But somehow, she still couldn't stand to not walk the same route every morning. Since the first day they met, they always walked down the same road, at the same time no matter what. It was just their simple routine. When they had gotten married, they had two children. And every morning, they would walk their two children down that same path.

The path off of Mayfield Rd. wasn't just an old dirt path; it was a shortcut into town. Mayfield Rd was about two miles from town, if you took the main road. If you took the dirt path, you could get into town in just fifteen minutes. But her family wasn't interested in the shortcut. No, the dirt path also led to an underpass under the main road "highway". _Their _secret spot, as he would always say. Nobody else seemed to know about it. Apparently, the dirt path seemed too spooky for any of the elderly couples or young children that lived on Mayfield Rd. Either way, it became the place that she spent most of her time with _him. _That is, until three years ago.

No, she wouldn't think about it. It didn't seem right to remember the horrible times. She fought against her mind to think of something happier, but the memory seeped into her focus with such force that she couldn't keep walking. Her legs buckled under her, and her knees hit the dirt with a _thud. _She should've been more concerned with the rock that was embedding itself into her shin, but her mind was elsewhere.

"_It's only seven in the morning. Give them some time, its Saturday," he mumbled as he buried his face into the pillow even more._

"_The coffee shop opens earlier today though, and I want to try their new cappuccino before we go into town. Please?" she pouted. _

_She sat upright on her side of the bed; legs crossed Indian-style as she gave him her best pouting face. She knew it always worked, even after being married for 4 years. He groggily looked her way, and noticing her face, sighed and lifted his body off the bed. He sat up lazily and looked at her._

_Before he got up to go get ready for the day, she heard him mumbling, "Of course my wife chooses a Saturday to wake up early. Any other day, she'd much rather be late to work than get out of bed." _

_She smiled triumphantly as he closed the bathroom door, before getting up and walking into the next room- _

The rock began to cause even more pain, as it cut through her skin and muscle. She cursed under her breath as she shifted her weight to the other side. She pulled the rock out of her leg, and began to examine the wound**. **As soon as she got into town, she would have to get a band aid...or two. Bella dragged herself up from the ground and began to walk clumsily down the path again. She was used to blood by now. These past years, she had become accustomed to the rusty smell and weightless feeling that followed a cut.

**So....how'd it go so far? Any suggestions? I'm pretty open to changes and everything. My vision isn't clear yet as to what I'm going to do with this plot. **


	2. A Memory in the Mind

Bella arrived in town and headed straight to the coffee shop. She was eager for her usual order, and desperately needed a few band aids and some disinfectant. A headache was beginning to form, pounding on her head from the recent trip down memory lane.

"Caffeine," she sighed as she opened the coffee shop door. The bell jingled and she reminded herself that the band aids would have to come _before _her daily dose of caffeine.

"May I help you?" a teenager behind the counter asked with a concerned glance at Bella's leg. Blood had oozed down her leg and onto her shoes, making the wound appear worse than it probably was.

"Uhm, yeah. Do you have any bandages? I tripped on the curb and, well…" she sighed and shook her head. Bella internally scolded herself. Not only had she just lied to a perfect stranger, but she was ruining a lovely morning. Still, the weightless feeling had felt nice on the way into town.

"Of course! I'll be right back," the teenager swiftly walked into the back room. Bella sat down at the nearest coffee table and waited for the worker to return. An uneasy feeling slowly sank into her gut as memories flooded back. Right where the memory left off on the path road, Bella zoned out and continued her daze down memory lane.

_As she opened the door, she noticed her son had fallen asleep on the floor again. Rolling her eyes and smiling lovingly at the sleeping child on the floor, she glided to his bed and pulled the covers up neatly. After making his bed, she knelt beside her son and woke him up gently. His eyes opened lazily at first, then blinked a few times before he sat upright. His brown hair was messed up perfectly just like his father's. _

"_Come on, baby. Time to get ready, we're going into town early," she chuckled at his obvious confusion. He glanced around the room for a moment, before mumbling a quick, "Okay, momma."_

"Ma'am? Ma'am!" Bella's head shot up like lightning as she was pulled back into reality. The worker handed her a few band aids and a traveler's bottle of spray disinfectant. After she had patched herself up, Bella ordered her usual and sat down at a booth in the corner of the shop. Almost as soon as she had taken her first sip and set the mug down, the story slammed into her focus with such force she couldn't stop it.

_She then walked over to the room across the hall. The wooden door held pictures of princesses, a castle, fairies, and a colored in Dora the Explorer drawing. She quietly turned the handle and walked into her daughter's room. The girl wrapped in the princess-and-sparkles blanket was sleeping peacefully while clutching a stuffed animal puppy to her chest. Her brown hair covered the pillow in chocolate waves, and her voice would fill the room with nonchalant words every now and then. Yes, she mumbled in her sleep just like her mother. _

_After the whole family had gotten ready and eaten their morning breakfast, she quickly grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Her smile faltered for only a moment and she saw the mist of the rain ending. She loved the sun, and how it always made her feel energetic. She didn't hate the rain, but she hated how humid it got. The sticky feeling on her skin wasn't something she was very fond of. _

_With her husband's hand in her left, and her daughter's hand in her right, she walked down the street in a giddy mood. Nothing was going to ruin her Saturday. Nothing. Her son had run ahead of the family, chasing the squirrels in the tall grass on the side of the road. Her daughter bounced cheerfully at her side, glancing at the flowers. However, both girls knew that the prettiest flowers grew in the field just after the highway._


	3. Computer Crash

Hey, fellow fanfic people! I'm so sorry; I know I haven't been on lately, but my computer crashed a while ago. It basically took me FOREVER to get some money to have it fixed.

**Good news**: My laptop is in great working order *yay*  
**Bad news**: Everything (meaning all of my stories, chapters, songs, and poems) is completely gone from my laptop's system. When they restored the computer, I lost everything I ever typed. It was a really depressing thing for me. Note to self: back up everything on flash drives, disks…_something. _

So, unfortunately, I don't know if I'll have to motivation or time to write any new chapters soon. You guys have been so great, and I feel horrible for doing this. But for now, my stories will go on hiatus. I'm so so so sorry. But I promise, when I start up the stories again, I'll make it worth the wait. Thanks for being so patient before.

Love,  
ImmortalxBites


End file.
